


Далекий Вестерос

by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020), Lubava21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Тема спецквеста: Я ностальгирую по месту, в существовании которого даже не уверен.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Далекий Вестерос

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: Я ностальгирую по месту, в существовании которого даже не уверен.


End file.
